Rose Petals
by Sage of Downtown Hyrule
Summary: Peach is your cliche princess. She's beautiful, has lots of admirers, and is a damsel in distress by blood. However, Roy has a slightly different opinion of her, and isn't afraid to voice it. [RoyPeach] Oneshot. Dedicated to BabyGurl278


Rose Petals

By Sage of Downtown Hyrule

Authoress' Note: Well, I have been in one of my 'mushy moods' lately, and I really haven't even tapped the RoyPeach's parings potential. Just really bland hints of it in my multi-chaptered fic, **_Lies and Mistakes_**. You can feel free to read it, just disregard the first couple of chapters; they were written when I was just a young sapling, but now I am BLOOMING! Anyway, I dedicate this to** crystalicios**, one of the greatest authoress I have ever read anything from. This is her present for finishing up **_The Test_**. And on a side note, I also dedicate this to **BabyGurl278**, who seems to have taken a liking to this pairing, through my story, also an awesome writer. Since I have so much on my plate right now, this is going to be a oneshot. I'm not planning on doing any long term projects until I finish up**_ Lies and Mistakes_**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee or anything associated with it. Though, I do wish I owned the three prime swordsman in the game... -fangirlish sigh-

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach sat alone in the large audtitorium like room in the Smash Mansion. Nobody ever came in here, so she didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her quiet time; the only time she had alone and away from all the teasing of a certain swordsman. She would occasionally tap her foot frustratingly, or let out a sigh, which seemed to echo through the huge room.

It was a shame it was never used for anything other than the musing place of a troubled princess... A princess who had lost her third battle in two days...

Was she really that much of a failure? Could she not do anything right?

She would love to say she was loved because of her talent, but said statement wasn't true. To ask her, she had no special ability, and she didn't have any kind of quailty that made people amazed with her. She was mostly regarded for her looks, which, despite how popular she was, wasn't really well-like in the ways she wanted to be.

She heard the sound of clicking metal that pulled her out of her laments, and yet another echo was heard as the plump plumber Mario walked absentmindedly into the room. At first he looked confused, but upon spotting Peach, a smile formed on his round face and he raced up to her.

"Hi-a Peach! Are you-a feeling any-a better?" He asked, as if trying to cheer her up.

The Mushroom Princess gave him an odd stare as he continue to wear a wacky grin on his face. Was he referring to her recent loss against Ganondorf? As horrible as it was to lose, it was a lot more understandable if it was against someone with the fighting skills as experienced as Ganon.

"_Should_ I be feeling bad?" She questioned curiously, folding her hands in her lap.

Mario shot her an odd look. "Well, you DID lose to Jigglypuff, so I figured-"

"What!" Peach interrupted, "I didn't lose to Jigglypuff! Who told you that?"

Mario blushed furiously in embarrassment and smiled nervously. "Well, Roy-a did. And since most of us-a have lost to her a couple-a of times under odd circumstances-a, I thought I would cheer you up-a, and since I saw you come in-a here..."

"Wait," Peach said suddenly, "You mean to tell me _Roy_ did this?"

Mario nodded. "Yeah-a, did he lie or something-a...?" The overall clad hero asked, head turning to the floor.

Peach sighed and rubbed her temples with a gloved hand.

"Could you give me some time alone?" She asked, in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Mario sighed.

When Roy and Peach were mad at each other, that didn't usually mean a good thing. In fact, it usually meant disaster.

Her friend finally answered with a slow nod, leaving the auditorium wordlessly, his footsteps making small clicking noises with each move.

Peach let out a long surpressed sigh. Was that the rumor that was going around? Had she supposedly lost to Jigglypuff today? Knowing Roy, he probably spread this lie around the whole mansion, making her look like a weak fool all over the place. Out of the two years she had known him, she was the only one he ever picked on...

Was she that dispicable in his sight? She had never met someone who loathed her that deeply. He was such a jerk.

Upon hearing the door close, Peach went again into a sulking mode, his time having a few stressful rumors added to the mix. Master Hand should really start announcing the fighters and their opponents; just in case something like this happened again, Roy could keep his nose out of her business.

She needed to find somewhere else to think.

Peach got up from her seat and looked around. That's when she saw it. She had never noticed that there was a door in the auditorium that lead to the garden outside. She quickly made her way across the room, and turned the handle, anticipating the cool fall night, with just her and the sweet smelling plants all around.

A burst of chilly air was the first thing to greet Peach as she opened the door and stepped outside. Vapor escaped from her mouth, leaving its white mark on the wind's breath. She looked around for the stone bench under a tree, and found it laying only a few feet away from her.

As she got closer, she noticed a lone figure already occupying it, and she let out an exasperated sigh. Couldn't she have this one pleasure without being interrupted?

But, something seemed to propell Peach forward, her heels crunching softly at the soft ground below. She took her seat.

The figure, whoever it was, didn't acknowledge her presence. It only continued to look in an unknown direction.

"Um excuse me," Peach said finally, breaking the silence, "Who are you?"

The person let out a boyish laugh. She knew that laugh.

"Aww, Peachie," It answered, it's mysterious demenour gone, "You should know by now."

The Mushroom Princess sighed deeply. Out of all the people this could have been, it just HAD to be him.

"Roy," She breathed quietly, "Why did you say those things about me today? And stop calling me Peachie!"

She couldn't see his expression, but if she had, she would have seen a brief twinkle of amusement. He did feel bad for spreading the lie; he had no idea why he did that, but he wasn't going to feel guilty for using her petname; he thought he was... cute, for some reason.

Though, he liked to believe that he did it purely for her annoyance.

"I don't know..." He answered truthfully, "I guess it's just because we're always picking on each other,"

She looked at him with glazed eyes. "But does that make it better, or right?" She asked, looking up at the pyro.

Roy shrugged. "Well, of course not. But, you told me the teasing didn't get to you, so I figured it wasn't a big deal,"

Peach went quiet for a moment as flower petals and leaves were shook from the trees by wind and lightly showered them. The scent was overwhelming, really. If she had been here with someone special, then she would actually be paying attention to how beautiful it all was.

It had always surprised her that Roy, even though he seemed sincere, was throwing her words back in her face, as if she knew his opinions mattered to her. How was he always able to read her?

"Roy, the point I'm trying to make is that I may not be the most talented fighter like you or some of the others, but I'd like to be taken seriously." Peach said, after the short pause, a lump developing in her throat. That was all she had ever wanted; was to feel like she was worth something to somebody, in a deeper way then friendship. She thought the idea to be pretty stupid, but she couldn't help what she felt, or_ how _she felt.

"What does that have to do with me?" Roy asked, crossing his legs in a lazy fashion. "Are you saying that my rumor makes you look weak?"

Peach looked away from him in annoyance. "Isn't that the whole purpose of saying something like that?" She asked, "To make someone look bad?"

Roy looked at the long blonde hair that covered the back of her head, which was currently facing him.

"Not exactly," He stated with a frown, "A lot of times I'm just joking around... I really didn't expect Mario to take me seriously and go looking for you. Why would he do that, anyway?"

Peach turned around and shot him an icy glare. Was he really that clueless? "Because he cares about me when I'm feeling bad, Roy, and he wanted to make me feel better... Is it so hard to believe that some people actually like me?"

Roy studied her pleading face. A swirl of emotions were being packed into the one look she was giving him, and he really didn't care to find out what they were.

"Truth be told," He replied, ignoring the screams of protest in his head, "I find it very believeable that you have people who care about you here. I see it everyday, stupid,"

Peach was a bit hurt at his rude comment, but shrugged it off immediately. What did it matter to her if he didn't like her? It's not like he mattered, anyway. But, the the first part of what he said before... what was that supposed to mean? There she was, lying to herself again... hadn't she just said about ten minutes ago that his opinion did matter? The question was, _why_ did it?

"What did you mean by that?" She asked, peeking at him with curious eyes.

Roy hid his eyes with his long red bangs. "Don't worry about it," He muttered. "Just go and tend to your business before you make me say something stupid again..."

Without really thinking about it, Peach layed a small hand on his shoulder. "Everybody needs someone to talk to," She said, "Even a big jerk like you... Nobody deserves to be left alone."

Roy shook his head sadly as he gave a half-hearted grin. "How childish... Weren't_ you _coming out here to be alone?" He asked.

The princess cleared her throat. "That doesn't matter," She insisted, "I can't really help that you had to be out here as well,"

The general huffed at her. "You should have just stayed in the auditorium, then!"

Peach looked down at her feet, pink petals still blowing lightly on the breeze. "I wanted to get some air... I felt so stuffed up and-"

"Alone?" Roy questioned before she could finished. "You must have been lonely... I notice that you go there a lot to be alone, but I think you go in there trying to find solice in something else, rather than just sitting down with someone who cares about you and wants to talk... I think you _want_ to be with someone,"

Peach looked at him with wide eyes. "W- Why are you being so nice to me? Usually you're telling me how worthless I am by now... why the sudden change? What makes you think that you know me and how I feel?"

Roy followed Peach's gaze, which was still glued firmly to the dark ground in front of her.

"Because you remind me of the rose petals that you're looking at," He whispered.

His voice was oddly soothing to Peach. She thought she could have fallen asleep listening to it, if she hadn't been reminded she was thinking about Roy in this way. Everything seemed to go quiet, even the nightly sounds seemed to have stopped for a little while.

"H-how so?" She asked, "Rose petals and myself have nothing in common; you're crazy."

Roy shook his head. "Yes you do. They just float around wherever the wind takes them, passing by people... and being admired by afar from types of people that would seem to hate such simple and elegant things like that, never knowing the good quailities they truly have. And even though they're good to look at, they concept is rather simple and predictable to see,"

Peach lost her voice after he had finished. What was he trying to say? His words sent old, forgotten feelings bubbling back into her stomach.

"Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before," She said quietly. "Th-"

Two slender fingers impeaded her progress.

"Don't thank me," Roy said softly, his fingers pressed to her lips. "I don't deserve it... and you know we'll just be back to hating each other tomorrow. So, why bother trying to patch things up?"

Peach didn't try to mumble against his fingers, and she didn't try to protest when he removed them. There were so many things that she that she wanted to say right then, but she couldn't manage to get the words out, nor remember what those words even were.

"I'll see you later," He said finally, getting up to leave.

Everything that he said seemed to hang in the air. It was such a mystery to Peach as to why Roy was being so compassionate; which wasn't usually something that you saw in him at all. He was acting so... _odd_... and on her behalf at that... Something was definately wrong.

It was as if she was feeling every experience imaginable in three seconds. Anger, sadness, disbelief... and dare she say it... love.

Suddenly, all of her emotions got away with her and she bolted up off the stone bench. She looked around for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to do, before lunging out and grabbing the Roy by the arm and pulling him into an embrace.

The swordsman let out a grunt of protest as he felt his body being pulled against Peach's, but went silent as he felt her arms around his waist, and her face burried into his chest.

"Uh... Peach...?" He questioned. "Is there something wrong...?"

Her grip on his sides only tightened. Was there truly a way NOT to know what was going on inside of her? It seemed inevitable to the blonde, how someone who could be such a jerk one minute, and the sweetest person she had ever met the next, could be confused with matters of the heart.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," She growled against him. "Why are you doing this! Why are you making me feel important?"

Roy had to think about this for a moment.

"Remember when I told you about the people that admire the rose petals from afar?" He asked.

He felt Peach nod, and he knew he couldn't get out of telling her the truth.

"Well, I'm one of them,"

The blonde looked up into the somber eyes of her companion, the moon giving off a charming glow against them, her reflection like a star in his orbs.

"Are you serious?" She asked, a disbelieving twinkle in her eye. "Or are you just humoring me for some kind of sick joke?"

"For once," Roy replied, "I'm not joking... I hated it, but I knew I was slowly-" The general found himself unable to finish his statement. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Peach grabbed Roy by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face level with hers. "You were slowly what?" She asked.

The red-head didn't answer. As if led by some outside force, he took advantage of his position to catch her lips in a kiss. Peach let out a yelp of surprise and tried to pull away, but she found herself blending into it. As if they were somehow meant to be this way... As if they were a perfect fit. Peach's hold on his collar tightened, and Roy felt tension go into his neck as he felt her fingers through the fabric of his clothes.

As lips brushed against each other, the two teens became fully aware of what they were doing.

Both pulled apart at the same time, and gave each other a stern glance. Their shocked faces and deep breathing were the only things that could be heard.

_'Why did I do that?' _Roy demanded to himself. _'I'm not supposed to be like this around her!'_

'_Why did I let myself enjoy that?' _Peach scolded,_ 'We're supposed to be enemies, not a couple of idiots with a crush!'_

The princess thrust Roy away from her body, and quickly wiped her lips with the back of her glove. He stumbled a few paces back, but otherwise looked completely unfazed.

"Do you have some kind of crush on me or something?" Peach asked angily, putting a hand on her hip.

"Of course not," Roy said calmly without much thought, "I'm in love with you."

The Mushroom Princess' thoughts and accusations immediately stopped.

"Y-You're what?" She asked, voice barely audible.

Roy stepped a few paces up to her. "I love you," He repeated

Peach lost her voice somewhere in her feet. She didn't know how to respond to that. Was she supposed to put on the offended/disgusted act and push him away? Or follow this gut feeling that planted itself into the back of her mind?

Roy was begining to look nervous, standing there with a blush on his face. Without warning or much thought, Peach jumped into his arms, catching the pyro off balance, sending them both crashing down to the soft earth underneath them.

"Ow..." Roy managed from under Peach as he rubbed a sore spot on his head. "What has gotten into you? Shouldn't you be slapping me or something by now?"

Peach let herself go limp against him as she whispered in his ear. "I love you too,"

"Are you sure?" Roy asked. "You're not just saying this to avoid hurting my feelings, are you?"

"No," Peach replied, "I wish I were though... I wouldn't have to be making a fool out of myself,"

"You're not making a fool out of yourself," Roy began, earning a look from his companion, "You're just making _me_ dizzy with all of your 'seductive advances',"

Peach laughed. "Have you no shame?"

Roy smirked. "None that I've been able to find,"

"Just promise me one thing," Peach demanded in a soft tone.

"Anything," He promised, turning slightly serious.

"Don't ever spread a rumor about me again."

The swordsman grinned. "Fine. But, you have to let me tell one more before I go clean..."

"And what's it about, if I may ask?" She asked, slightly humored, her blue eyes meeting his.

Roy cleared his throat. "Oh, I don't know... Just about a beautiful princess that I confessed love to recently,"

The girl grimaced as she held herself above him with her arms, a dark blush forming on her fair skin from the compliment; he was back to his usual cocky nature. Some things never changed, and she admired him for it. It struck her funny that she never really noticed it until today.

"You're still a jerk," She muttered.

A few stray rose petals nestled themselves inbetween the blades of grass, out in the open where even the 'admires from afar' were free to watch them. Roy propped himself up on his elbows and placed another kiss on Peach.

"Yeah," He mumbled against her mouth, "But I'm **your** jerk,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed my first RoyPeach oneshot, once again my present to **crystalicios**, and dedication to** BabyGurl278**. I just love these them so much for all their support; I swear, I HAVE to start showing all the wonderful treatment they have me back to them.

READ THEIR WORK!

Both of these powerhouse authoresses have inspired me just as much as I have them, if not more. Besides, I feel like I owe them for all their support. I worked fairly hard on this, I think it may have been a little rushed, but keep in mind their relationship had been brewing over a good amount of time. The idea for the rose petals just came to me, and you might not find everything I said about them true, but I hope you enjoyed the references, and maybe they didn't get on your nerves too much, and I also hope that you don't find it too rushed. I love using symbolism in my writing, hence Marth's letter/the lightning bug in LaM. But, be wary, I have already said too much; you can go read it if you want to know what I'm talking about. We'll see if this beats my other SSBM oneshot now that my popularity has boosted somewhat.

Click the review button and give me very nice reviews, jerks! I'm just kidding, but I would like you views on this piece of work!

Until next time!

-Sage


End file.
